


Ingin Seperti ...

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Drabble, First Day, Gen, High School
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-26 12:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15000704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Hari pertama Chika dan You di SMA Uranohoshi.





	Ingin Seperti ...

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Love Live! Sunshine!! © Kimino Sakurako. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> **Warning:** Canon.

“Saya Kurosawa Dia, mewakili OSIS SMA Uranohoshi, mengucapkan selamat datang untuk siswi-siswi baru SMA Uranohoshi!” seru siswi kelas dua yang berdiri di atas podium. Bicaranya tegas, posturnya tegap. Matanya bergulir dari ujung kanan ke ujung kiri barisan, bermaksud melakukan kontak mata dengan sebagian besar orang di dalam ruangan.

“Kurosawa-senpai keren ya, You-chan?” bisik Chika pada You yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

“Iya, keren sekali,” balas You sambil mengangguk samar.

Chika mengepalkan tangan. “Aku ingin jadi seperti Kurosawa-senpai!”

“Ng ... Chika-chan mau ikut OSIS?”

“Mau!”

“....”

“Tidak jadi, deh.”

You terkekeh canggung. “Sudah kuduga.”


End file.
